Evanescent Love
by Cloud6009
Summary: "Ai shi xin zhong wei yi, bu bian mei li de shen hua" Love is the only myth that exists in the hearts that never change. - Myth, Endless Love. Park Shin Hye, Yesung a.k.a Kim Jong Woon, Jung Yong Hwa


**A/N:**

I love ShinWoonie (Park **Shin** Hye + Kim Jong **Woon** \- **ie** ~)

I always think they'll make a heavenly cute couple...

The Angel and Prince Cloud... what a nice couple! (delusional Shipper)

I got the idea after listen to _Myth - Endless Love_...

Its lyric is super heartbreaking, so does the movie's plot.

So, here I'm with a first angst oneshoot on AFF.

Please enjoy~

* * *

" _Ai shi xin zhong wei yi, bu bian mei li de shen hua_ _"_

 _Love is the only myth that exists in the hearts that never change._

 _\- Myth, Endless Love_

* * *

That guy, once again, smiles, but this time it is even wider and delighted than ever.

He said, "Thanks! I'll call you."

What reason she has to cry over a guy whose name she barely knows? It is not even a heavenly greatest story all over the world at the first place.

 _It does not really matter if you come one day._

 _You are the one who promised and failed to keep it._

 **.**

 **.**

"Ai shi xin zhong wei yi, bu bian mei li de shen hua."

Love is the only myth that exists in the hearts that never change.

* * *

 **EVANESCENT LOVE**

Clouds6009

 **Disclaimer:** Yesung / Park Shin Hye / Jung Yong Hwa all belong to their own agency.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

She walks on the passage in front of the row of buildings on one side. It was a sunny day, at least it is until she walked out of her office fifteen minutes ago. However, all she can see now is dark clouds covered the blue sky. She knows rain will come before she gets back home. Even so, instead of speeding her steps up, she chooses to walk slower. Her sight is on the way but not her mind.

It is April, 13th. She reminds herself and smiles, the fragile one. On the same day 2 years ago, she let someone take her phone number. That someone is a guy with heavenly smile that she had thought only can be found on romantic dramas. The guy who always waits on the same spot beside her on the bus stop on a normal day, gets on and off bus at the same bus stop as her in the end of days when she has much works to be finished and has to come home late, or even on the day she wants to be alone on the-not-too-packed out bus because she is too tired to be crowded with people–just like today.

At first, she was afraid. Nevertheless, she surprises how mysterious one's heart is that she feels the empty space of her day has been fulfilled by that guy, day after day. She begins to feel vacant and kind of missing that guy one late night. The day he does not appear to have a seat on the bus stop or any seat of the same bus as her, and she has no idea why. She would keep thinking about a lot of things that may happen to someone in a day. Only to vanish all her worries and not-too-good fantasy the previous night on the next day as she finds him again at the bus stop and without her knowing a relief smile is formed in her face.

She still remembers, it was four months –after she first realised the existence of this guy –that he finally walked toward her on the bus stop seat and asked for her number, with a shy and anticipating smile. She did not directly give him –I mean, who will recklessly give their personal contact to a (not totally, or is it?) stranger? –

The guy who got no respond –not that he did not predict it before, he did –tried to explain himself. Saying that he already stalks sees her for months and looks forward to the day he can approach and get to know her personally. She wanted to laugh back then while he was talking incoherently, reasoning, but she held it in. Down deep inside, she senses the warm feeling flowing slowly but surely. She won't let him suffering from reasoning himself any longer, that's why she stopped him, took her agenda, and then gave a scattered paper with her number written on it. That guy, once again, smiles, but this time it is even wider and delighted than ever. He said, "Thanks! I'll call you." Her memory of him is crystal clear. She can remember every expression and movement he made on that day. The same day she last saw him, because he never showed up again after the first talk. And the 'I'll call you' is never happened.

Her fantasy vanishes to the thin air as the drops of rain fall on her face. She has reached the bus stop, and it is empty. Yeah… today is weekend, everyone would rather spend time with their family, special one or some friends. In her case, whose parents divorced when she just 6 years old, then should live with her grandparents that has passed away like 5 years ago, no close friend nor special one. Sunday is the worst day, and working is the best way to hush the loneliness. It cannot be help, blame that most-anticipating-unknown guy she met at the bus stop. He makes her reject all the invitation for dating.

She knows, he can be a person with too much fantasy over girls he meets on streets, and she is one of those girls. He is just curious for months, and when he got her number he lost interest all of sudden. Or may be, he just have a bet with some guys friend to approach some girl on street and get their number. Which she eliminated from her list immediately. 'He does not seem like one of such guy." She ensures herself. The only reason, she cannot put off of her list of why-he-stop-coming, and she is afraid of the most is... he cannot. That something bad had happened on his way home, with uncountable cars and motorcycles on the street, reckless drivers, and criminals. She senses such a painful feeling once she thinks of sort possible accident that can happen to anyone. Then, she will end up working the next day with a sleepy look.

She seats on the same spot he supposed to 2 years ago. She wants to cry, but she does not. The possibility of other people sudden existence at the bus stop is not the reason. Her thought of who the guy really is and what he means for her are the cases. She cannot ensure herself about to what extent exactly she can think of that stranger. What reason she has to cry over a guy whose name she barely knows? It is not even a heavenly greatest story all over the world at the first place. You know, they have not exchanged names. It was just a not-too-long or can be said as one-sided talk.

The rain is getting heavier time to time. A soft sigh escapes her mouth. Four minutes later, the bus she is waiting for has come, but it is too crowded. That's why she is still waiting there for the next bus. She does, until a black coloured Mercedes stopped at the same spot as the previous bus. After that, its door is opened, and she can see the driver come out, stopped by her side with an umbrella on his left hand.

"Anyeong haseyo, Sajangnim." She said once the man close the umbrella.

"Oh,,, Anyeong haseyo, Shin Hye ssi. Waiting for a bus, I guess?" He asked, know what answer she will likely give.

"De, Sajangnim. I'm going back home." She answered politely.

"It's getting dark soon. Mind if I take you home?" He asked again.

Should I explain something?

Actually, the said driver of black Mercedes is one of her admirer, or you can call it as a man who falls head over heels for her. Didn't I mention before about how popular she is between the co-workers? No?! Then, I have n_n . She has the brain, face, and charisma. And yes, this man is the boss of her division, Jung Yong Hwa.

' _Forget you now, should I?_

 _I don't even know your name._

 _It does not really matter if you come one day._

 _You are the one who promised and failed to keep it._

 _It is not like I betray someone._

 _We don't know each other, right?_

 _Barely remember other's face (do I?)'_

"Ne, Sajangnim." She replied.

Once he heard it, his face shows a delightful smile. She replied the smile. It really is just the normal one, but he –who hardly sees it since he knew her 3 years ago –cannot help but smile even wider. No need for a long conversation, both walked toward the car. He gallantly opened the door of the front passenger seat for her, after that he got to the other side and turned on its machine. It is a wonderful journey for him after 3 years of longing, he thinks all the way her home.

_to be continued_


End file.
